Say Something
by Naams
Summary: Set soon after quarry incident. Cyrus has not spoken to TJ in 4 days and both boys are miserable. One shot in Cyrus's POV.


It has been 4 days since I had last spoken to TJ. 4 days since that dreadful one at the quarry with Reed and his gun.

I knew that TJ felt bad about the whole incident, all I had to do was look at his face to know that he had his regrets. Buffy and Andi though were not as forgiving and was determined to protect their best friend by keeping me away from the boy.

I looked across the cafeteria and saw TJ sitting by himself picking at his barely touched burger. Our eyes met across the floor and I could see the sadness and regret in his's eyes. "I'm just going to do a quick check in with him…" I took a step forward toward TJ's table only to be physically dragged away by my two best friends who only shook their heads with renewed determination. Just as I was turned away I saw TJ shake his head sadly and go back to staring at his food.

"Guys please, I really do want to speak to him. He looks so sad, and I know he didn't mean for all of that to happen." I tried pleading with them. We had moved out to the school yard when Buffy let go of her death grip on my shoulders to turn and gently place her hands on my arms. I could see that her eyes had softened. "Cyrus, Hon listen to me… We know that this is hurting you and that is the last this that we both want..." I could see Andi nodding her head in agreement sadly, her eyes mirroring Buffy's. "… But you have to know that TJ is bad news. He's been proving that fact time and time again. We love you Cyrus and we don't want anything bad happening to you… because of him!" Buffy stared into my eyes a moment longer pleading with me silently to try to see her point. I let out a large sigh of defeat. I know they were right to worry, and I know that this time the screw up was big, but I couldn't shake off the way I still felt for TJ. No matter what he did and no matter how much he hurt me I knew I would always forgive him, I guess that would be why Buffy and Andi were so determined to keep me away from him. When it came to TJ Kippen, Cyrus Goodman's judgement will always be debatable. I sighed again, letting my shoulders sag and the girls surrounded me in a tight group hug. I knew I was very lucky to have them in my life.

We headed to the Spoon soon after, but I could not keep my thoughts from drifting back to TJ. Even the baby taters did not have its usual appeal in my pool of misery and I decided to head home early to call it a day.

Friday was usually my favourite day of the week but as I walked through the front doors of school that morning the feeling of gloom inside of me was almost palpable. I did not know how long it would be before I started feeling like myself again.

I walked from class to class almost on autopilot and only responded in monosyllables when I was forced speak. Each time I entered a class that we both shared my eyes searched for the green eyes that had started to haunt very moment of my thoughts, but TJ did not seem to be at school. This made me feel even worse, questioning my decision to go along with my friends.

Buffy, Andi and I were walking toward the cafeteria when Mr Collins our Spanish/ Glee teacher stopped us. He had 2 large boxes and a stack of sheet music in his hands. "Hey guys could you please do me a favour and take these over to the auditorium for me?" He asked while handing the boxes and sheets to the three of us. "Just leave them on a chair on the first row, we've got the production rehearsals right after lunch and I'm afraid I have bitten off way more than I can chew today. Thanks Guys!" He turned around and quickly walked back into his classroom without waiting for a response.

We just looked at each other and giggled lightly, Mr. Collins was known for being slightly weird. As we walked over to the auditorium I was mostly silently listening to Andi and Buffy debate over plans for the weekend only chipping in when absolutely needed.

We walked into the auditorium and made our way up the side isle to the first row of seats and it was as we were placing the items on the seats that we heard the music. Someone was playing the piano that was located backstage and the slow ballad started to drift its way to us. Buffy turned around with a surprised look "Did you hear that? I didn't even know that old thing still worked…" Before she could finish her sentence a hauntingly beautiful voice joined the music.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to_

"… OMG!" Andi whispered her mouth falling open in shock. "Who do you think it is?" I whispered back. We made an unspoken decision and quietly moved onto the stage and closer to the screen that separated the back stage area from the front.

_Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Even before I could see their face I somehow knew who it was and then I heard Buffy gasp out a quiet confirmation of my thoughts. "…TJ?" She looked on with shocked eyes as I peeked around the screen.

My breath hitched in my throat as I saw him. His fingers were gliding through effortlessly on the keyboard and his head was hung low while he sang quietly.

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

I was feeling so many emotions at that precise moment and felt as though my heart was breaking into a million pieces in my chest as I listened to the raw pain in his words. The pent-up tears start to prickle at my eyes and I fought hard to keep them at bay.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Buffy and Andi turned to look at me and I could see in their eyes that they were waiting for me to say something. "I… I can't… I need to… "I managed to choke out before the first tear fell down my face. I hoped they could piece together what I was trying to say from my incoherent babble. Buffy moved to give me a tight hug. "Its ok… we get it…are you ok by yourself?" she whispered, and I just barely managed to nod. Andi squeezed my hand and threw an encouraging smile my way before the girls quietly walked out of the auditorium.

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

I turned back to look at him. Could this ever be about me? A bubble of hope sprung in my chest before I pushed it away not wanting to get my hopes up. I made a resolve at that moment to push my feelings away. TJ was hurting and needed me as a friend and I was not going to keep ghosting him. I needed his friendship as much as he did mine…. maybe more…

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something_

As he trailed off on the final words he stopped playing and moved his hands to cover his face. I watched as he rubbed at his eyes and moved to comb his fingers through his hair with a sigh. I decided to make my presence known and stepped towards him. "Hey…" I said quietly He turned towards me startled. "Cyrus…?" I could see the question in his shinning eyes. "That… that was beautiful… and heartbreaking. I didn't know you sang or played the keyboard." I finished awkwardly not taking my eyes off his face. A small smile played on his face "Yeah… there is a lot you don't know about me…" his smile faded to be replaced by the same sadness that has been on his face all week long.

"What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly getting up from the bench and taking a step towards me. "Was just dropping something off in the auditorium for Mr. Collin when I heard you." I decided to leave Andi and Buffy out of the equation, I wasn't sure how he would feel about them hearing him sing. He just nodded seeming to be weighing out something in his mind. "Listen Cyrus… I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about everything that happened on Sunday. I swear I didn't know he was going to bring that thing and I never would taken you or gone myself had I known." He blurted in one breath. "I know… and I'm sorry too I should not have avoided you, I should have given you a chance to explain. We are friend after all and I did owe you that." Something flickered in TJ's eyes at the word 'Friend' but I wasn't sure if I imagined it.

I stepped up to him and pulled him into a hug. TJ tensed for a brief moment but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. "I really want things between us to go back to the way they were." I stated softly into his shoulder. "I want that too…" He whispered.

TJ made to pull away but I held on muttering "Not yet". He chuckled at that and tightened his hold around me. "TJ… that song… can I ask who it was about?" I knew I was treading on thin ice here which would most likely lead to my own heart break but I just needed to know. I felt his body tense up and he took a sharp intake of breath. He was quiet for a long time and just when I thought that he was not going to answer and moved to pull away from the hug he tightened his arms around me again. "No wait.." He said softly "… I need to get this out and I don't think I can say it to your face." He took in another shuddering breath and continued. "Cyrus, the song was about you… I'm… in love with you. I… I know that you only see us as friends and I will respect that. I might need to take some time to get over you but please understand that your friendship means everything to me… I really don't want to lose that." With that TJ let out the breath he seemed to have been holding forever. I tried to calm my heart that was ready to jump out of my chest and took one step away slowly to look at TJ and he didn't stop me this time. I could not believe that this beautiful boy was actually nervous that 'I' would not return his feelings? I could not stop the stupid smile from nearly splitting my face apart. I took one of TJ's hands in both of mine and held his palm flat against my chest "Can you feel that? That's how you make me feel" I smiled. At first, he gave me a confused questioning look and then his face morphed into the special smile that I've only ever seen directed at me. He silently took one of my hands and placed it on his chest mirroring what I had done, and I could feel his heart echo mine. TJ moved his hand to gently touch my neck and bent down bring his lips to mine. Every single molecule in my body felt like it was on fire as we kissed. I don't think I have ever really believed in the cliché stories where they describe the feeling linking it with fireworks… at least not until this very moment. TJ broke the kiss slowly and rested his forehead on mine with a content smile. "You take my breath away." He whispered sweetly making me melt. "TJ... I love you too." We both smiled as we moved in for another kiss.


End file.
